


Ron and Harry, Will They Fuck?

by cera_moany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Ron Weasley, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Autism, Bed Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bedroom Sex, Blow It With Feeling Challenge, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Caught, Chocolate Frogs (Harry Potter), Closeted, Closeted Character, Cold, Comedy, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Cracked Gems, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark Comedy, Dark Crack, Dark Fantasy, Dark Ron Weasley, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Flying Sex, Food Kink, Food Sex, Funny, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Gen, Grinding, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Professors, Hogwarts Second Year, Homosexuality, Honeydukes, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Erections, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, Lonely Harry Potter, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MILFs, Masturbation, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Memory Loss, Mild Smut, Minor Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Moaning, Mommy Issues, Mouth Kink, Mouth-to-Mouth, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Non-Con, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Naughty Harry, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Obliviation, Old Age, Oral Sex, Other, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, POV Ron Weasley, Poly Trolley 2018, Praise Kink, Professors, Public Blow Jobs, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Relationship(s), Revenge Sex, Roleplay, Romantic Comedy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad, School, School Uniforms, Secret Crush, Semi-Canonical Character, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex With the Lights Off, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Silencio, Skeletons In The Closet, Smut, Swearing, Sweet Harry, Tags Are Hard, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, The Flying Ford Anglia, Tongues, Top Ron Weasley, Trapped, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Harry, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, Wham Splat Porn, Young Love, beastiality, elderly, locomotor wibbly, mature - Freeform, obliviate spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cera_moany/pseuds/cera_moany
Summary: Harry is away rescuing Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, and after lusting over Harry for the past year, Lockhart's newly obliviated memory presents a brilliant opportunity for Ron to release his sexual frustration. Will Ron find out if Harry feels the same way about him?
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Hogwarts Express Trolley Witch, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Trolley Witch, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum's Challenge Fics, Harry Potter Favs, Harry Potter Fic, Harry Potter Smut, Harry x Ron





	1. Ron and Lockhart - he's no Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, I hope you enjoy my story! I'm planning to post part 2 really soon :)

‘You can go first’ Ron snarled.  
A surge of adrenaline and testosterone filled his lanky body as Professor Lockhart objected to his command. Harry, equally as roused, poked the taut and handsome professor in the back with his wand, and the two boys watched as the man slid his legs into the large exposed pipe of Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.  
Ginny’s safety was occupying Ron’s mind - was she alright? Could she be dead already? He found himself short of breath and his heart was racing. Plus, he was still a little hard from earlier watching Harry grip his wand with such confidence as he disarmed their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher... That, and Ron’s recent realisation of how sexy his friend’s voice became when he was speaking parseltongue; he gripped his wand a little tighter at the thought.

‘I really don't think-” began Lockhart. Time seemed to pass by incredibly slowly as yet again he was pussying out of entering the pipe.

The despise Ron felt towards Professor Lockhart made his blood boil. But he was incredibly relieved because his hatred was finally justified. He couldn’t wait until every girl at Hogwarts that was once dripping wet for the famous fraud finally found out the truth. He unleashed his anger, and with a mighty push, the man slid the pipe.

Ron was now rocking a full semi chub, He was surprised at his own alpha behaviour - he never felt this way growing up with 5 older brothers. Harry shortly followed Lockhart, and the darkness of the pipe swallowed him whole. Ron’s high was fleeting; as he stared down into the pipe his cock deflated. It would’ve been weird to have an erection with Moaning Myrtle watching anyway, he thought to himself. Before doubt began to settle in, Ron launched himself down the pipe, twisting and turning. He shut his eyes tight as he felt himself smashing into the walls at every bend, finally whizzing out into the dark stone tunnel where he found Harry and Lockhart. ‘We must be miles under the school,’ said Harry, his voice echoing.

‘Under the lake, probably,’ replied Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.

‘Lumos’ Harry muttered, illuminating the tip of his wand.

Ron’s thoughts left his sister to appreciate his friend’s handling of his wand .. thinking if.. if maybe.. he would grip Ron’s wand like that. He had been thinking about Harry in this way a lot recently, he never ceased to be aroused by his talents. What Ron first thought was admiration towards Harry eventually snowballed into a deep animalistic carnal desire to fuck him. Almost every night he would think about joining Harry in his four-poster and closing the curtains so that Harry could reveal his true feelings without judgement from the outside world. Ron was conflicted about his gay feelings; he didn’t feel this way about other boys. He had mostly fapped to the thought of Hermoine, and had always felt sexual urges whenever other female students brushed by him a little too close in the corridors. If only there was a way to know if Harry felt the same about him?

The three of them set off further into the tunnel to find the Chamber of Secrets. Harry reminded the group to shut their eyes at any sign of movement. As Ron was feeling a bit depressed after thinking about never being with Harry, he pondered on actually looking straight into the basilisk’s eyes and just dying on the spot. That way, he wouldn’t have to see his mother’s tears upon hearing that her only daughter was dead - he was doubtful there was even a chance that she was still alive. After stepping on a few rat skulls and turning a corner, Ron discovered the outline of something huge and curved (and no, it wasn’t Harry’s penis). He grabbed Harry’s shoulder and froze, 

‘Harry, there's something up there…’ He was so terrified. He just wanted to hold Harry, to tell him to forget his sister and run away to start a new life together, but he forced himself to snap out of this mindset. ‘No,’ he thought, ‘pull yourself together’. He could not let himself be carried away by these feelings that he had been trying to suppress for months, his sister could still be alive and needed rescuing. Harry’s lit wand revealed a giant snake skin, then suddenly, Lockhart collapsed behind them, and Ron wanted to show assertiveness.  
‘Get up’ he said sharply, holding his wand out trying to mimic Harry’s bravery as best he could. Next thing he knew, Ron was lying on the ground of the tunnel, his wand in Lockharts hand.

‘The adventure ends here boys! I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them it was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. Say goodbye to your memories!’ Professor Lockhart raised Ron’s sellotaped wand and yelled ‘obliviate!’.

It all happened in an instant; there was an explosion as Ron saw Harry disappear behind falling chunks of the tunnel’s ceiling.Ron got to his feet and ran to the pile of rocks blocking his path to Harry, and as he flashed a look behind him, Lockhart could barely be seen through the darkness; he had just been hit by his own obliviate spell.

‘Ron!’ he heard muffled through the darkness, ‘are you OK? Ron!’ Hearing this made him want to rip his heart out and shove it through the gaps of the rocks to give it to Harry right now.

‘I’m here’ Ron called back. ‘I’m OK, this gits not though - he got blasted by the wand.’ He was so mad that he turned around and kicked at Lockhart; they would not be separated if it wasn’t for him. ‘What now? We can’t get through. It’ll take ages…’

‘Wait with Lockhart. I’ll go on. If I’m not back in an hour…’

NO NO NO! Ron thought. He didn’t want to be left with stinky Lockhart, he wanted Harry in his arms. But he knew there was no way that Harry wouldn’t go on by himself. He will be brave, continue on, find the chamber, and rescue Ginny. So the least Ron could do was show a little bravery himself.  
‘I’ll try and shift some of this rock..’ he said, trying to keep his voice steady, ‘so you can - can get back through. And, Harry -’ He really thought he was about to say those three magical words to Harry. If now wasn’t the time to confess his love, then when would be?

‘See you in a bit,’ replied Harry as Ron hesitated to finish his sentence. Ugh! He missed his chance.

___________________________________________________________________________

A lot of time had passed since Ron last saw harry. While he was shuffling rocks to break through the wall, he was desperately trying to stop himself from day dreaming about fucking his friend - imagining different events leading up to it, what Harry’s moans would sound like, what his dick would taste like.... Ron wasn’t used to thinking too much about gay sex. He decided he would definitely have to be a top, beacuse he wouldn’t want Harry to have to fuck his dirty bumhole, and he knew he wanted to be the one fucking Harry. His mind continued on and eventually he was slipping into another daydream. He imagined them together in the Gryffindor common room finishing herbology work, and after all of the other students would leave for their dorms, they would both feel the heavy weight of sexual tension between them. Ron and Harry would move closer out of instinct, both pretending they didn’t notice the other doing the same. And then, Ron thought, they would get so close that Harry would break and begin talking about his feelings towards him…   
But then Ron hit a mental block - how would Harry realistically confess his feelings for him? He was brought back to reality by touching the harsh cold of the stone wall as he leant back. Why did it have to be this way? If only being gay was normal. There was no proof Harry liked him more than a friend, but surely Ron wouldn’t feel such a strong connection if Harry didn’t feel the same way? 

The hole at the top of the fallen rock wall was now almost large enough for Harry and Ginny to fit through, then eventually, out of boredom, he tried talking to Lockhart to stop his mind from wandering again. From what Ron could see through the dim lighting, Lockhart did not look very good, he was humming to himself and swaying around with his legs crossed on the damp, muddy floor.

‘Professor Lockhart?’ he called out, but there was no response. Ron forgot Lockhart’s spell had backfired and he no longer had his memory. He reluctantly made his way over to the man.

‘Who is Professor Lockhart?’ He asked.

Ron couldn’t find it in himself to respond.

‘Who are you? And where are we?’ He continued in a placid tone as he looked around. Lockhart’s vacant expression turned back to face Ron.

The lanky ginger boy was a bit embarrassed to even acknowledge this, but the man’s dumb, chisled face looking up at him kind of made his ginger dick twinge.

‘Wow, there’s really nothing going on up there anymore, is there?’ Ron said mostly to himself as he gestured up to the man’s temple. His hand lingered there for a bit. He was unable to resist the temptation to give Lockhart a gentle slap to the side of his face, and there was barely any reaction to this at all. He did it again, a little bit harder, which pleased Ron quite a lot. He slapped him more and more aggressively as his pent up emotions took over. At the peak of his anger, he dropped to his knees to be at eye level with Lockhart. He grabbed his handsome face firmly with one hand, the other was raised, forming a fist. Their eyes locked together; He saw a blank slate in Lockharts empty eyes. Ron finally answered his question, ‘your name is Harry Potter.’

Ron’s finger scooped up a bit of mud from the ground. He started panting as he began to draw circles around Lockharts eyes. ‘Your name is Harry..’ he repeated, connecting the circles to form glasses that looked like the real Harry’s, ‘and my name is Ron.’ He backed up to observe Lockhart in the darkness. The lack of lighting helped enhance his resemblance to Harry. Ron was not attracted to Lockhart, but the loss of his memory presented a great opportunity. He started having second thoughts and was scared to lose the mood, ‘Tell me your name!’ commanded Ron.

‘I’m Harry Potter.'

‘Tell me again..’ he said breathlessly, slowly moving closer.

‘I’m Harry.’ Replied Lockhart thoughtlessly.

Before he could think about what he was doing, Ron closed his lips onto Lockharts. The kiss started off gentle, and slowly became wetter and harder as Lockhart followed Ron’s lead. Still pressed onto Lockhart’s lips, he asked again and again for Harry’s name to be repeated, moaning every time he did so. He kept his eyes shut so that only images of Harry’s body consumed his thoughts. The two were now taking turns sucking each other’s tongues; moaning together as their hands began to trail each other’s bodies. By now his penis was so hard.. He wondered if Harry’s was too. He wanted to strike at it like a cobra with no fangs but was like ‘nah’ so instead he eagerly reached for it with both hands and no mouth. Lips still sucking face, Ron flipped up Harry’s robes and began stroking the long, throbbing dick. He tried not to think about Lockhart, and just pretended that Harry’s 12-year-old penis was man sized. Harry wasn’t responding to his touch in the way that Ron wanted him to, in fact, he wasn’t responding at all. Out of frustration, He broke the kiss, got to his feet and pressed his crotch against the dull-witted man’s mouth. His breath was so warm and moist that Ron opened his eyes to look down at Lockhart’s brainless expression. Flapping his robes to his sides, Ron pulled out his thick cock and slapped it against the professor’s wet lips. He focussed only on the crudely drawn glasses as he whispered Harry’s name. 

‘Open your mouth’ he moaned, slipping his erection into the steaming chasm of Lockharts face. Tilting back his head, Ron grabbed a fist-full of hair and slowly started thrusting into Harry’s head. His dominance was incredibly erotic; he knew Harry enjoyed being man-handled. He pictured Harry’s messy, dark hair between his fingers, and his juicy, thick lips wrapped around his cock. He was so close to cumming until he realised he needed to practice anal before fucking the real Harry Potter - he didn’t want to inconvenience his pal with a bad first time.

*Pop* went Ron’s dick as he pulled it out of Harry’s mouth. ‘Pop goes the Weasley,’ he mumbled under his breath with a chuckle. The ginger giant commanded his sex-doll to turn around and get on all fours because he didn’t want to look into his eyes; they weren’t green like Harry’s. Again, Ron flipped Lockhart’s robes up. He was so horny that he didn’t mind how dimpled and swampy his ass was - he was determined to enter that bum. The boy spat a great amount of spit into the man’s crack as lube, which he did with ease as his mouth was already so watery. He rimmed the hole with his pointer finger, feeling its circumference. It seemed like it would be a snug fit, but knowing that it would be nothing compared to the real Harry Potter’s bumhole, he wasn’t unnerved, so he pushed his rod into the big fish. It had a very appropriate tightness to it, which was a relief; Ron knew without practice that he would probably cum immediately after entering his real mate’s arse. He was ready to begin thrusting until he heard a quiet tentative voice from behind him.

‘Ron?’ whimpered the voice.

He recognised Harry’s dulcet tone immediately and spun around.  
‘H-Harry!’ Ron squealed, he was still tucked away into Lockharts hidy-hole.

Harry had returned with Ginny and both were scoping the scene through the gap of the fallen ceiling.The light from his wand illuminated both of their horrified faces.   
Ron’s gaze first met Harry and then moved to his sister, whose eyes were filled with tears - he was so amazed that they both came back alive.

Harry and Ginny squeezed their way through the rocks as Ron, whose face was as red as his hair, struggled to exit Lockhart. His hands shook viciously as he anxiously hurried to conceal his still hard cock and Lockhart’s bare arse.  
Neither said a word as Harry linked his arm with Ginny’s and began marching her to the exit, with Fawkes gliding gracefully above, following.  
Without Lockhart occupying a single sector of his mind, Ron scurried after them.

‘Wait!’ he screamed through the dark cold. ‘Wait Harry, I can explain!’

‘You’re beyond cunted, Ron’ Harry growled without stopping as he continued leading Ginny away.

Ron pleaded with Harry as he sped up to stop them, landing a hand on his shoulder, but was knocked down by his friend’s forceful push.

‘I can’t believe you’d expect me to look you in the eyes after seeing you fuck our teacher??’ he shouted, looking down with disgust. ‘This is so fucked up! I feel sick!’  
Ginny tried her best not to let her tear welled eyes fall onto her brother, she didn’t even know what to say.

‘I’m so sorry,’ cried Ron directly to Harry, ‘please listen! I swear I can explain!’ But He was ignored.

‘Grab onto me,’ Harry said to Ginny.  
She did so, and was lifted up into the air by Harry, who was holding onto Fawkes’ gleaming tail feathers. Soaring upwards, she was still worried for her brother who was left down in the darkness. She asked Harry if they should go back for him.

‘I’ll send Fawkes down again to get them both,’ He replied. He was too confused and upset to see Ron right now. How could his crush do this to him? And while he was risking his life to save his sister too! What did Gilderoy Lockhart have that he didn’t? Harry knew one thing - he was going to make sure to prove to Ron what he was missing.


	2. Harry's revenge..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is heartbroken after discovering that his crush, Ron Weasley, fucked their obliviated teacher while he was inside of the Chamber of Secrets. Sad and horny, He intends to seek revenge! Will Lucius Malfoy help Harry on his mission to show Ron what he is missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this second chapter :) I'm so stoked to have already reached so many views on my first ever AO3 post! Don't be shy to comment bitches!! Extra note, there is smut in every chapter, it just takes me a while to get into it in this one

Harry and Ginny landed hard on the wet floor of Moaning-Myrtle’s bathroom. Fawkes, glowing red and gold, soared above them as the sink rose back into place, covering the pipe. Harry could hear Ginny audibly freaking out about this. He didn’t care. ‘Those two fucking bitches,’ thought the dark-haired boy. ‘Good! They can fuck each other down there forever now that I don’t have to see their sex ever again!’ He was gritting his teeth hard together until Myrtle’s voice caught his attention.  
‘You’re alive,’ She said blankly.  
‘No need to sound so disappointed’ he said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.  
‘Oh, well… I’d just been thinking. If you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet.’  
Harry wanted more than anything to hate fuck the hell out of that dead bitch ghost, but he wasn’t sure that it would work out. She’d be so.. cold. He was so sexually frustrated at this moment that he didn’t know what to do. He turned to the still distraught Ginny with his eyes full of horniness and anger. If he couldn’t have the Weasley he wanted, then he would have the next best Weasley his filthy mitts could get a hold of. He got to his feet, but before he could do anything, Fawkes began leading the way out of the bathroom and into the corridor. 

The two strode through the halls after the magnificent bird, and moments later, found themselves in Professor McGonagall’s office.  
‘Ginny!’ Screamed a familiar voice - it was Mrs Weasley. She leaped to her feet, closely followed by Mr Weasley; the two of them flung themselves onto their daughter.  
Harry, with his round glasses, looked past the three to see both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing by the mantelpiece, each glancing at Harry (McGonagall with her rectangle glasses, Dumbledore with his half-moon spectacles). As they looked at him with expressions of great relief, Fawkes whooshed past Harry’s ear and landed on Dumbledore’s shoulder. At that same moment, Harry found himself in the tight embrace of Mrs Weasley.  
‘You saved her! You saved her!’ she repeated gratefully, but then suddenly paused. ‘But where is Ron?’ She gasped, her eyes darting frantically behind Harry.  
‘Um..err..’ Harry began, sweating. But luckily he was saved by Ginny, who replied -  
‘Its ok, Mum! He and Professor Lockhart are safe,’ she said without hesitation, wiping tears from her eyes, ‘Fawkes couldn’t carry us all at once, that’s all.’ She shot a meaningful look at Harry as she said this.  
He was surprised Ginny covered for him with such confidence. His gaze immediately turned to Dumbledore, who was already frowning with a look of confusion through his half-moon spectacles.  
‘Oh Harry!’ Mrs Weasley continued, still choked up with emotion, ‘how did you do it?’  
Harry then began telling them everything.. Well, everything minus what he had seen Ron doing to Professor Lockhart when they returned from the chamber. He explained that the disembodied voice he had been hearing was revealed to be the Basilisk in the school’s pipes, and also about how he and Ron (which hurt him to recall) followed the spiders into the Forbidden Forest where Aragog told them about the Basilisk’s last victim. He continued on about how they correctly guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the last victim that died, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was in her bathroom.  
McGonagall began questioning Harry further, prompting him to include Fawkes’ timely arrival and the sorting hat giving him the Sword of Gryffindor. He then faltered at mentioning Ginny and Tom Riddle’s diary - what if they expelled her? How could they prove it had been Riddle who made her do it all? He couldn’t just throw her under the bus like that. Not after she saved his arse for ditching Ron down in the tunnel, not to mention that he had come very close to forcing himself onto her in the bathroom just moments before.  
Dumbledore smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off of his half-moon spectacles.  
‘What interests me most,’ he said gently, looking at Harry over his half-moon spectacles, ‘is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently hiding in the forests of Albania.’  
‘Thank fuck,’ thought Harry.  
Dumbledore’s response caused rapid, frantic questioning from Mrs Weasley, after which Harry revealed to them all Tom Riddle’s diary, hoping that she would shut up - it worked.  
Dumbledore took the diary, peering down at the soggy pages through his half-moon spectacles.  
‘Brilliant’ he said softly. He turned to the Weasleys and began telling them about his past with the ex-Hogwarts student, Tom Riddle - how Dumbledore had taught the boy himself, he was even the school’s head boy! But after leaving Hogwarts, he had sunk so deeply into the dark arts that he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, barely recognisable.

Harry zoned out while Ginny began confessing how she had been writing in the diary all year. He could hear the muffled lecturing from Mrs Weasly in the back of his head while he was thinking about what he walked in on earlier. What the fuck was that? He KNEW for a FACT that Ron liked him. He would hear the red-headed boy repeat his name in their dorm as he slept, along with heavy moaning in between snores. After nights like this, Ron would cover his soaked pajama pants from Harry as he ran to the bathrooms to clean himself the next morning. Harry, of course, had wet dreams about Ron too, but always felt too awkward to say anything about them. He was the dearest friend Harry ever had, and to him, Ron felt like home. He couldn’t risk losing the closest thing he had to a family. Why on earth would Ron be attracted to Professor Lockhart? There was nobody at the school who hated that man more than Ron! And fucking him with a freshly wiped memory? Harry thought to himself, how unbelievably sick is that! But he couldn’t deny that thinking about Ron, hard as a rock, so horny that he couldn’t resist fucking their obliviated teacher, made him feel a bit turned on himself. He was shocked to recall thinking he heard faint moaning sounds in the distance as he approached the fallen debris from the tunnel’s ceiling. Those were Ron’s moans! Oh how Harry wished he could be the one making that fiery ginger moan like that. Why, he would have him moaning so loud it would create a sonic boom!

Soon enough, Ginny was being led towards the hospital wing by her parents.  
‘- I dare say the Basilisk’s victims will be waking up any moment,’ Harry caught Dumbledore saying.  
‘Oh, so Hermione is OK,’ He mumbled to himself, haha, he had forgotten about her.  
Minerva was also sent to alert the kitchens to prepare a feast.  
‘Right,’ she said towards Dumbledore crisply. ‘I’ll leave you here to deal with Potter, shall I?’  
‘Certainly’ he replied, flashing Harry a smile through half-moon spectacles as she left them to be alone. The Headmaster sighed with relief. ‘Whoo! Finally’ he cheered, leading Harry to a couple of chairs placed by the fire. ‘Don’t worry about that stuck up slut, Harry!’ He said, attempting to cheer the boy up as they sat down.‘You and Ronald won’t be expelled for breaking the school rules, I’ll give yous awards or something, and like, 200 points each for Griffyndor!’ a glint of light flashing from his half-moon spectacles.  
But Harry was too occupied with the swarm of like a million different thoughts to laugh at Dumbledore's hilarious remarks.  
‘Oh yes,’ the elder stated, mistaking Harry’s upset face for simply being distressed about his encounter with Voldemort earlier. ‘I’ll send Fawkes down to retrieve Ron and Professor Lockhart at once,’ returning to his usual, serious tone. The gorgeous phoenix rose, stretching its large wings, and with one gracious swoop it soared away, shutting the door shut behind him as he left.

‘First of all, Harry, I want to thank you,’ he said, eyes twinkling through half-moon spectacles. ‘You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you.’  
Harry smiled awkwardly.  
‘And you also met Tom Riddle - I imagine he was most interested in you …’  
‘Professor Dumbledore,’ said Harry suddenly. Something was urging him to open up to Dumbledore about what happened. ‘I do want to ask you about Riddle… because he said that I’m like him. “Strange likeness,” he said …’  
‘Did he, now?’ said Dumbledore, looking thoughtfully through his half-moon spectacles.  
‘Well I don't think I’m like him!’ said Harry, louder than he expected ‘but um.. Before I talk about that, I wanted to ask for advice for something unrelated.’ But he panicked, causing him to nervously back track, ‘well, I mean, I’m not like Voldemort, I’m a Gryffinfor! The sorting hat said I’d have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin for a while … because I can speak Parseltongue -’  
‘Harry, please stop,’ Dumbledore interrupted calmly, the sheen of his half-moon spectacles covering the indecent intent in his eyes.  
Harry was worried.  
‘What is worrying you?’ he asked, his half moon spectacles sliding further down his nose to reveal his lustful eyes.  
Harry was getting strong gay vibes. He knew Dumbledore was the only person he could bring this up to, after all, his gaydar went berserk every time he was around the professor. He felt shy about having to bring this up, but he couldn’t stop himself now.  
‘After Ginny and I returned from the Chamber, we walked in on something really.. um .. disturbing. I mean, Ginny really shouldn’t’ve seen it at all!’ he rambled on.  
Dumbledore was waiting with anticipation.  
‘Well, actually before that, and before finding the chamber’s entrance at all, when we went to Professor Lockhart for help. Turns out he is a massive fraud and never did any of the things he wrote about in his books! Ron and I forced him to find the chamber with us, and in the tunnel, he tried to obliviate our memories. He was going to return to the school and say it was too late to save Ginny, and tell you Ron and I lost our minds after finding her dead body.’ he was almost out of breath as he finished.  
‘Oh my God that's fucking crazy…’ gasped Dumbledore, with both hands covering his mouth.  
‘Yes, but the really disturbing part was when Ginny and I came back. Ron was um, he was uh -’  
‘Please, continue, Harry.’ Dumbledore encouraged the boy, half-moon spectacles.  
‘He was fucking Lockhart doggy style!’ Harry choked.  
Dumbledore’s mouth hung open in shock. ‘No way omg!’  
‘Right??’ replied the boy. ‘Well, I know I can trust you to talk about this.’ He cleared his throat and leant forward in his chair, placing his elbows to his knees. ‘I’ve actually liked Ron since I first met him on the Hogwarts Express in my first year. I know what he did was seriously wrong and messed up. I wish I wasn’t telling you this to be honest, because I don’t want Ron to be expelled.’  
Dumbledore gave a look of understanding through his half-moon spectacles as Harry continued-  
‘I’ve never felt more loved by anyone else in my whole life. He and his family have done so much for me.’ Tears began welling in his eyes. ‘I was really under the impression that he liked me too, but well, I guess he doesn’t.’  
The old man nodded, ‘You think that Ronald Weasley doesn’t feel the same way about you, Harry?’ he asked, with his half-moon spectacles sitting loosely on his curious expression.  
‘I really thought he did!’ he responded eagerly, ‘I’ve been dropping subtle hints. Hell, I even risked my life to save his sister! I was so sure he liked me back that after rescuing Ginny, I- I planned to tell him how I felt.’ A wave of sadness washed over him after finishing that last sentence. ‘I never would’ve guessed that he had feelings for Professor Lockhart.’  
‘You know what? from what you’ve told me, I totally reckon he likes you back..’ said the wise grey wizard, ‘He is a bit insecure, because, well, he is ranga after all.’ He added, twisting his long beard in between his fingers.  
Harry lit up at the idea.  
‘He needed you to confess your feelings first, but you took so long that he tried to make you jealous.’ He said assuringly.  
Harry was so glad to hear this, he knew he could trust Dumbledore; he believed in every word the wise wizard said.  
‘Honestly, like, you’ve just gotta show him what he’s missing! I reckon you should-’ Dumbledore was abruptly cut off by the sound of the door being slammed open.

‘How are you back? Ergh! what the fuck?’ Lucius Malfoy spat at Dumbledore as he entered the room. ‘Ew, cunt’ he said next as he turned to Harry, who was sitting across from the returned Headmaster.  
‘Good evening, Lucius,’ said Dumbledore pleasantly.  
Harry thought it was odd that he was relieved by this sudden intrusion, for he was worried that things started getting a bit sexual between him and the Professor.  
Mr Malfoy swept through the room towards them with Dobby following after, crouching at the hem of his cloak.  
The two silver-haired men began arguing with one another over Dumbledore’s return. During this, Harry was looking only at Dobby. The house elf stared back at Harry with golf ball-sized eyes full of fear, gesturing to his master, and then to the destroyed Diary which the Headmaster was now holding up. Watching the elf with confusion as he repeatedly hit himself in the head with his fist, Harry’s eyes widened; he understood.  
‘Ginny got hold of that Diary because you gave it to her!’ Harry accused the man. ‘In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside, didn’t you?’ He saw Mr Malfoy’s white hands clench and unclench - kinda sexual, no? He thought.  
‘Prove it,’ he hissed.  
‘Oh, no one will be able to do that,’ said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry through half-moon spectacles. He continued on playfully lecturing Malfoy about what was obvious to everyone in the room, that he had been caught doing Voldemort's biddings.

‘We’re going, Dobby!’ And with that, they both left the room, the elf’s squeals of pain descending the length of the corridor.  
After quickly asking for the Professor’s permission, Harry pursued them down the corridor to return Riddle’s diary. Before catching up with them, he had already removed his shoe and stuffed the diary into his smelly, slimy sock. He skidded to a halt as he reached them. ‘Mr Malfoy! I’ve got something for you!’ he said as he forced the sock-covered book into his hands.  
Lucius ripped the sock off and furiously tossed it to his side, ‘go die like your fugly parents!’ He snapped, ‘Come Dobby!”  
Dobby didn’t move, he was holding Harry’s slimy sock. ‘Master has given Dobby a sock, master gave it to Dobby’  
‘What the fuck? What the fuck did you say?’ he demanded in response.  
‘Dobby has got a sock,’ said Dobby in disbelief. ‘Dobby is free.’  
Lucious was frozen at the end of the corridor before enough anger brewed inside of him to lunge at Harry. ‘YOU LOST ME MY SERVANT!’ he bellowed as he knocked Harry to the floor. His heavy weight pinned the small boy down with ease.  
Harry’s wrists were in Mr Malfoy’s grasp at either side of his head, laying on his back in the middle of the stone floor. The man was too strong to be pushed off. Harry wanted to scream, but didn’t for some reason. He kind of.. liked being man-handled.  
‘It’s about time somebody at this school punished you,’ hissed Lucius through gritted teeth, leaning down into Harry’s ear. He then lowered his hips, pushing his groin into the boy.  
Harry’s cheeks flushed, he felt bad for really liking this, but then he realised that this would be how he would take revenge towards Ron. 

‘Don’t think that Draco doesn't keep me informed about what goes on in this school,’ his sexual, raspy voice continued as he began slowly grinding against Harry’s slowly hardening cock.  
Harry tried so hard to withhold a moan as the man’s large member slid up and down against his own, keeping a steady and agonisingly slow pace. He could never have imagined being able to feel such pleasure through the two layers of clothes covering both of their privates.  
‘That Headmaster is running Hogwarts into the ground,’ he groaned softly just before entering the boy’s ear with his pointed tongue.  
Harry really could not suppress a moan after that! Then, something possessed him to attempt resisting the man, only a little bit, just to see how he would react. With a tongue still in his ear, he attempted wriggling free from Mr Malfoy’s firm grip. The man responded by sinking his oddly long nails deeply into the boy’s soft flesh, and then pushing down harder against his smaller pelvis.  
Harry bit his lip to suppress his moans as Lucius began sucking and nibbling on his ear lobe - he didn’t want Dumbledore hearing them and swooping in to stop the fun.  
‘You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? You meddlesome fool,’ he said a bit too loudly into Harry’s ear, causing the boy to jerk underneath him.  
Harry felt a bit worried now, he wasn’t actually sure if he was enjoying this anymore.  
The man raised his upper half, letting go of the boy’s arms to place one hand tightly around his throat. He reached for his wand with the other.  
Harry widened his eyes at the man staring down at him, grabbing desperately at the hand which he was being strangled by, trying to loosen his grip so he could breathe.  
Lucius tuttered in sympathy. ‘Aw :’( But you don’t like this, do you?’ He whimpered mockingly through pursed lips. Pointing his wand at Harry’s mouth, he whispered, ‘silencio.’ Lucius then let go of the boy’s throat, still straddling him on the floor.  
The dark, messy-haired boy tried to call out for Dobby to help him, but no sound escaped his mouth. He tried again as he looked around, but the house elf was nowhere to be found. What the hell? Where did he go?  
He returned his attention to Mr Malfoy as he felt the man tearing at his trousers. Harry’s mouth opened to release a scream, which never came out, and he began kicking at the man’s arms to let go of him.  
‘Locomotor wibbly!’ said Lucius calmly, his wand pointing at Harry’s legs.  
Harry panicked as he found he could no longer move his legs. They collapsed onto the ground and felt like jelly.  
Lucius was almost drooling as he removed his own genitals from his robes and began stroking. Harry’s pants were bunched up at his ankles as his knees were pushed up to his chest, exposing his tight, hairless, virgin bumhole to the predator’s stiff cock. At this moment he realised he was basically about to be raped. ‘Oh well,’ he thought to himself, ‘bad things happen to me all the time anyways, that’s just kinda how it goes.’ He braced himself for penetration. 

Lucius knew better than to go in dry. He buried his face into the boy’s gooch, relaxing his tongue and gently trailing around the bumhole.  
All Harry could think of was how extremely odd this felt, but he didn’t mind it. He thought he was about to get spit roasted with Mr Malfoy’s gigantic schlong. His arsehole was just so wet right now, it was like when you pooed and that bit of water came up and splashed you right in the booty-hole, except it was really warm.  
The man’s mouth was making such erotic sounds as his tongue sharpened and drilled around the boy’s bumhole that it was driving Harry insane. He realised he still had control of his hands, so he reached through his legs and began touching himself. If it wasn’t for the silencing charm, Harry’s moans would be echoing throughout the whole castle by now.  
Lucius started slowly inserting fingers into Harry’s tight ring, oooh it felt so weird but Harry was really starting to enjoy it. It was like a really good, bad feeling. He felt so naughty. 

Soon enough Lucius raised up and prodded Harry’s hole with the head of his penis, slowly trying to push it in.  
The boy was still tugging away at himself as he relaxed his arse for daddy. Neither could hear him, but they both knew Harry was screaming with pleasure.  
The man was finally all the way inside of the lustful boy. He didn’t really care about punishing him at this point. He needed to reach his climax; he hadn’t had sex with his wife Narcissa for almost a year now. The long, white-haired man eased his way out of the very tight tube that was Harry Potter's arsehole and pushed himself back in, breathing heavily as he did so.  
Suddenly Harry felt a sharp pain of guilt in the pit of his stomach. This was wrong, he thought. No, Ron should be doing this. Suddenly he realised he wasn’t a virgin anymore, his dirty asshole was tainted with Malfoy dick. He stopped playing with himself and began to silently shout as he was being thrusted into.  
After yelling for about a minute, Harry was in luck! His voice returned with an echo of extraordinarily loud volume through the halls, ‘DUMBLEDORE HELP!!’ He screamed. ‘RAPE! RAAAPE!’  
Almost immediately, Dumbledore was rushing down the corridor towards them, straightening his robes around his crotch. This was very disturbing, had he just been watching the pair this whole time?  
‘Professor Dumbledore!’ whinged Harry, ‘What- what the hell?’ Then, he felt himself practically deflate as Lucius threaded his huge cock out from his own Chamber of Secrets. ‘Uhhh’ he grunted by accident.  
Dumbledore Pointed his wand fiercely at Lucius Malfoy, wet dick hanging.  
This was just way too weird of a situation for Harry to be in, he had to abort. He rolled onto his front with his pants still down, trying to pull himself along by his elbows away from the two grown wizards. Eventually he started regaining feeling in his legs, which wobbled under his weight as he lifted himself to his hands and knees, beginning to crawl. 

Harry began heading to the Great Hall. He was eventually able to stand and pulled his trousers up just in time for the feast. Recognising Hermoine’s bushy hair entering the hall, he sped up to catch her. His legs were still a bit unsturdy.  
‘Hey Hermoine, how are you?’ He asked , greeting her inside of the hall  
‘Aw hey Harry, yeah I’m good, just woke up. How are you?’  
Harry froze as he saw Hermoine was heading towards the Gryffindor table where Ron was sitting with the rest of his family (minus Bill and Charlie) ‘Yeah I’m good,’ he replied, ‘bit knackered though. I’m gonna head up to bed now’  
‘Oh ok, see you.’  
Jesus fuck that was a close one, thought the messy-haired boy, oh my god. Before Ron was able to turn around in time to see him, Harry had already sprinted all the way towards the Gryffindor common room, screamed the password as he approached the fat lady and dove through the portrait hole like a dolphin. Once inside he headed for his dorm and launched immediately into his four-poster still dressed in his slimy, bloody robes. He felt like he did not take a single breath during the whole time it took to get from the Great Hall to his bed. Panting like crazy, the boy scrunched his eyes shut and forced his head to empty out all of the thoughts about what happened earlier with Mr Malfoy. It was probably better to just block that out anyway, although he was thinking that his now sore arsehole could use some of Fawkes’ healing tears. Instead, Harry’s thoughts were filled with Ron’s dick inside of Professor Lockharts arsehole. 

Even though his body was exhausted from all that had happened today, he struggled to get to sleep. He felt extremely unsatisfied - like he didn’t properly get revenge.  
After about an hour or so, he heard the Gryffindor students returning from the feast, all sounding cheerful. Harry realised by the sound of their excitement that Gryfinndor had won the house cup. His stomach was growling as he imagined them all chowing down on delicious roast, trifles, treacle tarts and Yorkshire puddings. But amidst the pain of a worn arsehole and a growling stomach, Harry felt incredibly saddened by his fears of Ron loving somebody else. He felt as though he had been cheated on by someone he had never even revealed his feelings for. 

Having already said goodbye to his parents at the end of the feast, Ron began heading up the stairs towards his dormitory. He waited a few moments by the common room fireplace so that he would be the last to arrive at his bed. Hopefully Harry would be asleep by then, he thought. He opened the door and entered into the dark room, which was illuminated by the moonlight, trailing brightly across the stone floor and landing on Harry’s four-poster. He couldn’t help but stare at the sleeping boy as he made his way over to his own bed. Undressing in the darkness and slipping into his pajamas, he bit his lip as he entered the sheets cautiously, trying to not make a peep. Harry’s back was turned to face away from Ron’s bed, which was next to his. Ron however, faced Harry the whole night. His stomach was so sharply panged with guilt that he was unable to rest; unknowingly, Ron wasn’t the only person that couldn’t sleep that night.


	3. Party in the Boy's Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron are struggling to sleep with all that has happened today. Ron fucked obliviated Lockheart anally, and Harry got r*ped anally by Lucius Malfoy, oh my! Will a surprise visit from Hermoine settle things? Will Ron and Harry finally fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever, been busy with uni and didn't expect so many reads yay thanks everyone!

Apart from the sounds of Harry’s growling stomach, the dorm room was completely silent as the two messy-haired boys were unable to sleep. Having gone to bed after an eventful day of not only discovering the Chamber of Secrets and battling the Hogwarts monster, but also becoming a rape victim by his nemesis’s father, Lucious Malfoy, Harry was so hungry that his stomach was aching. Matching that pain was his equally as sore feelings of betrayal that he felt from seeing Ron fucking someone else, and his own guilt from losing his bumhole virginity to someone other than Ron. That wasn’t his fault though, thought the cold, blood-and-slime covered Harry. On top of all this, his bumhole was still burning. 

Ron was also still awake. His mind could not escape replaying the memory of Harry’s beautiful and terrified wand-lit face through the gap of the fallen debris of the tunnel’s ceiling as he discovered Ron with his thick ginger cock inside of their obliviated teacher. This was all around just a terrible night, thought the two boys. 

Meanwhile, in the girls dormitory. Oblivious to everything that had happened, Hermoine was feeling so exhilarated after hearing the news that her two best friends had rescued Ginny and made it together out of the chamber safely. Her belly was so nice and full after being paralysed for so long. The comfy vibes were so immaculate that it filled her with such ecstasy and she was feeling a way she never felt before. She was thinking about how Ron was so quiet at the Gryffindor table during the feast. She imagined that it was probably because he didn’t want to brag so much about how brave he was. She couldn’t help but feel great admiration towards Ron at this moment. Maybe her body becoming paralised gave her brain a break from working so much, resulting in her being more relaxed rather than being such an uptight, know-it-all cunt all the time. This realisation made Hermoine feel like doing something a bit spontaneous and risque. She felt bad for not talking to Ron and Harry much after not seeing them for so long; maybe she would pay them a visit to show off her new and improved self. Her cheeks stung as she tried to suppress her slutty little grin at the thought. ‘You know what? Fuck it, why not’ she quietly whispered to herself, and up she got. 

The stone steps leading up to the boy’s dormitory were so cold that her bare feet had to move quickly. Her tippy toes barely swept the stone’s surface as she drifted up the steps as light as a feather. Hermoine couldn’t help but feel giddy at her own silly behaviour - Hermoine Granger, sneaking up to the boy’s dormitory in the middle of the night, oh my goodness me! She barely recognised herself. She giggled softly as her hand gently turned the doorknob. Creeping the door slowly open to suppress any creaking sounds, her eyes immediately met with Ron’s, which were as wide as dinner plates serving up a heaping pile of surprise. She entered the room with a twirl because of how sensual she felt in the moonlight.

‘What in the ever-living fuck is Hermoine doing up here right now??’ Thought Ron to himself. He couldn’t help but stare at her and she danced closer and closer to his bed.   
‘Are you mental?’ He asked her in a raspy, yelling-whisper voice. His throat was a bit worn from the painful lump of guilt in there, so he struggled to speak at first.   
Hermoine said nothing, but continued hula dancing closer and closer to him with a large grin on her face.   
Ron rolled in his bed from facing Harry to being on his back, scooching himself up a bit against his pillow to face the approaching Hermione. Before anything else could be said, Hermoine started slowly straddling Ron’s four-poster, so as to not creak the bed and wake the other boys. Ron’s body lay completely still also in an effort to be silent. He did nothing but stare wide-eyed up at Hermione while her body gracefully moved on top of him. He was almost hypnotised by her movements, which were so fluid. It was like she was a glass of water or something.

After remaining completely gobsmacked for a while, he finally managed to whisper to her.  
‘Hermoine, what are you doing?’  
She silently giggled as she lent down, bringing her wide, buck-toothed grin close to Ron’s ear, ‘Should I wake Harry up too?’ She asked teasingly. 

Just across from the two of them, Harry was in fact awake and could hear everything. At first when he heard the door open, he feared that Lucious was sneaking into the dorm for a second round. His arsehole clenched and his body froze in fear. But then after he heard Ron whisper, “Hermoine, what are you doing?” His bumhole loosened more than it ever had before. Aw, Hermoine came to visit. Harry liked Hermoine. Not in like an “I want to fuck you” type of way but more like, “aw, what an independent little babe, so smart, helpful and full of potential! I'm so glad you’re my friend,” type of way. He felt bad for barely talking to her before retreating from the feast earlier, however, he wasn’t in the mood to talk to her again now, so he continued pretending he was asleep. 

Everything was good and well for Harry until he could hear the faintest squeaking of the bed next to him accompanied by heavy breathing. His eyes sprang open and his brow’s frowned harshly. All of the happy imagery of Hermoine was now replaced with angry. He listened with disgust as he laid still as a statue; he needed to be sure he was hearing correctly. Yes, he could indeed recognise both Ron’s and Hermoine’s panting as the bed underneath them was creaking. Half of him wanted to leap from his bed and attack the two of them, but the other half wanted nothing to do with either of them. He wished it wasn’t true, that it wasn’t really happening. He considered reaching for his wand to use the “silencio” spell that he learned earlier but wasn’t sure where he placed his wand before launching himself into bed. He would have to feel around to find it, and didn’t want either Hermoine, nor Ron especially to notice that he was awake. 

Hermoine was straddling Ron’s hips and dry humping him through the sheets. She felt like the definition of a free-spirit girl right now. She was enjoying herself but knew in the back of her mind that she’d be a little bit embarrassed later when she saw Ron during the daytime. But for now, the look on Ron’s scrunched up, pleasure filled expression made her downstairs wet. She worried a little bit about moistening the outside of Ron’s sheets, but was sure it would dry before any of the boys could notice in the morning. Her hips rolled back and forth over Ron, and her hands were on his chest. She couldn’t help but feel encouraged to girate more and more as Ron reached for her waist. His strong grip made her so horny. Male energy was everywhere and filled the room like a fog, it smelt so good. Hermoine couldn’t believe she was surrounded by a dorm full of sleeping boys. She thought about Harry, Seamus and Dean, but not Neville, all crowding around her and watching as she was straddling Ron’s long, freckled body. Maybe she should wake them up and they could all take turns, it would be a magnificent ending to their second year at Hogwarts before having to go home for the summer. Hermoine could tell that this was the start of a new beginning, but didn’t want to get caught up in day dreaming. She turned her attention to focusing on Ron’s hardening penis underneath her. Wow, it really was hard, just like they all say. 

Harry could feel himself going mental. At this point he didn’t know what to feel anymore. He slowly moved under his sheets to drag his hand that he had been warming under his side down towards his crotch. He decided to pretend it wasn’t real. He let his imagination run wild as he scrunched his eyes shut and began massaging his balls. He tried to mentally block out Hermoine’s girly moaning and focus only on Ron. Still remembering the feeling from earlier, he imagined Ron taking Lucius’s place in rimming his asshole. In his imagination, Ron put Harry’s legs up over his head with his pant’s bunched up at his ankles, and his mouth was watering as he leant in to give Harry a lick. Gosh how he wished he could move his hand to his arsehole without having to move so much inside of his bed. He figured his approach was too difficult to get himself off and had to switch things up. Instead, Ron and Harry were sixty-nining together in his four-poster. Without realising, the dark, messy-haired boy opened his wet mouth imagining Ron’s huge sausage sliding down. It would go in with ease of course, because after all, he was very hungry at the moment. He moved a second hand down to start stroking himself as the other fondled his balls. He tried as hard as he could to imagine that it was Ron’s hands instead. The fear of being detected decreased as Harry thought about how Hermoine and Ron were more focused on each other than him. He wished for things to at least once go his way and that he could stop feeling like bad things only happen to him. To keep this thought from triggering himself to going into a deep mental rant about how much he went through to save Ron’s sister only to have the favour returned by Ron fucking Professor Lockhart, Harry kept diligently stroking to stay on track. ‘Stop thinking about that’ he thought. He carried on and forced his imagination to go back to where it left off.

Ron was too overwhelmed to feel guilty with all that had happened today, so he shut the thought of Harry out of his mind. Hermoine was actually on top of him right now grinding against his cock! He couldn't believe it. If it were between Harry and Hermoine, Ron wasn’t sure who he would choose. Before tonight it would have easily been Harry, but now, he didn’t know. Hermoine has never been this care-free and wild before. Before now, this all would have been amazing and Hermoine would have had Ron cumming within seconds of grinding if only he didn’t already know what the feeling of insertion was like. Everything was just too dry and there were no visuals to get him off. He started pulling at Hermoine’s pajamas, indicating that he wanted them removed.   
Hermoine however, was being a tease and shook her head. She grabbed at Ron’s dick and squeezed as punishment for him acting so dominant. He was her little bitch.

This resulted in a deep grunt in pain from Ron, which lined up perfectly with Harry’s imagination as he mistook Ron’s pain for pleasure while he was fantasising about sucking him. So immersed in his fantasy, Harry tugged faster at himself until he came hard in his bed, not realising that he let his deep guttural moans slip from his wet open mouth.  
‘Uhh, ahhh, ugh.’  
He let his body buck and shudder wildly as he was orgasming, and suddenly he was brought back to reality by a gasp from Hermoine.

Ron snapped his head towards Harry as soon as he heard this. For a split second he saw his friend’s body jerking in his bed and suddenly freeze. Both Ron and Hermoine also froze, and weren’t sure what to do. Ron was sure he just caught Harry cumming in his bed, whereas Hermoine hadn’t really caught on.   
‘Harry?’ she whispered out to him through the darkness as she was still straddling Ron’s body. There was no response. 

‘Oh my god oh shit of fuck what am I doing?? What the fuck is wrong with me?’ thought Harry to himself, panicking. How could he be that careless? It must have been from how sleep deprived and exhausted he was. He could no longer hear Ron and Hermoine’s heavy breathing and could feel their eyes staring at him. He laid as still as he could in the hopes that they didn’t notice what had happened. His face was burning hot with embarrassment. Suddenly the silence, which it felt like went on for an eternity, was broken by Ron whispering.

‘I think you’d better go back to the girls dorm,’ said Ron to Hermoine, gently tugging at her wrist to turn her attention away from Harry.   
Hermoine’s body was also frozen, but she eventually slowly nodded and lifted her leg over Ron’s body and slowly turned to slide off of the bed. She stared at Harry as she slowly backed out of the room, scared that she had woken him up. She felt like such a fool now, getting kicked out of the boy’s dorm by Ron like that. She felt disgusted with herself as she crept through the common room back to her own four-poster in the girl’s dormitory.

Neither Harry nor Ron moved or were able to sleep for the rest of the night. Ron could tell exactly what happened earlier and felt terrible about it. He was certain that Harry was jerking off to him and Hermoine dry humping. He couldn’t help but imagine the possibility of Harry being into the idea of having threesome with them. Hermoine even asked if she should wake Harry up. Ron of course would have loved for Harry to join, but he knew he hated him for what he did with Lockhart, if only he knew it was because he was so horny for Harry that he had to use their obliviated Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher as a Harry sex doll. Harry’s anger towards Ron for his actions tonight could only possibly explain that he had feelings for Ron and was jealous. Ron’s guilt subsided a little bit, but he couldn’t stop thinking about all of the possibilities of what would happen between the two of them from now on.

Harry on the other hand, was deeply embarrassed and hating his life. He wished that the basilisk had just killed him so he wouldn’t have to be in this situation right now. Ron obviously didn’t love him back or he wouldn't be fucking a million other people right in front of him. ‘That settles it,’ thought Harry, ‘I need to move on.’


	4. Omg, Are They About to Fuck? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of Harry's second year at Hogwarts. The boy-who-lived experiences a bit of nostalgia on the Hogwarts Express home. Hes had a really shit year, and wants to treat himself by unloading some of his stress... INTO THE TROLLEY WITCH! But his encounter is bittersweet... it's really Ron who he wants to be sucking his lolly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is fucked. Part 2 will be the conclusion!!! Will Ron and Harry fuck? The answer might be exactly what you're expecting!!!

After successfully ignoring both Ron and Hermoine for the last few days leading up to the end of the school year, Harry and the other students were gathered at Hogsmeade Station ready for the Hogwarts Express’ departure. The dark, messy-haired, skinny boy with the round glasses and the lightning bolt scar was more depressed than ever to be leaving the school. Not only was he sad that he was no longer talking to his friends who literally fucked each other behind his back, but also because he was leaving the only place where he felt he truly belonged. Since only discovering the wizarding world almost two years ago, Harry had never felt happier, and his dreaded return to number 4 Privet Drive made his heart ache. 

He was the last to enter the train. Luckily there was an empty compartment, which Harry was beyond relieved to come across. Ironically, feeling more alone than ever, the boy was happy to have the compartment all to himself. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now, but he wasn’t really alone with the company of Hedwig. She was his only tie to the magical wizarding world while he was staying at the Dursley’s.

The beautiful snowy owl went ‘Hoot’. 

‘I know Hedwig, I know,’ replied the boy as he opened the sliding door. The cheerful noise from the other students inside of the train was muffled as Harry shut himself and the caged bird inside of the compartment. Taking a sigh of relief, Harry lifted the cage and his trunk onto the overhead compartment and slammed his juicy ass on the seat. 

The time flew by as Harry watched the changing landscapes whizz by, resting his arm against the windowsill and daydreaming about running alongside the train on all fours. Sunshine warmed the boy's pale face resting in his delicate palm while smiling at the thought. 

A muffled voice, shouting ‘AAAAANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY?’ became clearer as the Trolley Witch approached Harry’s cabin.  
The thought of delicious Honeydukes sweets felt like a necessity for Harry’s departure from Hogwarts. Perhaps he could even buy enough to last the entire summer, plus, he had a fat stack of cash to blow anyways thanks to mummy and daddy.  
‘The recipe for success requires this exact ingredient,’ said the boy to his owl just before getting to his feet and opening the sliding door. Just in time! there she was.

‘Anything from the trolley, dear?’ Asked the witch to the boy. Her voice was almost as sweet as the candies. 

Harry was caught in awe at the sight of her. He remembered the first time he bought from the Honeydukes Express trolley, back when he first met Ron. The Witch’s elderly, wrinkled face was like a token of their friendship, which Harry practically bought with his dead parents' money. 

‘Dear?’ repeated the lady until Harry was able to respond. Her voiced had snapped him back to reality.

‘Oh sorry, yes um..’ Harry was just about ready to ask for as many acid pops, Bertie Bott’s every flavour beans, cauldron cakes, Drooble’s, fizzing whizzbees, pink coconut ice, pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, toffee and treacle fudge as the witch had, but the words just simply could come out. He was too busy staring lustfully at the woman as he thought about his ginger friend.

Feeling the mighty crushing pressure for something to say, he hurriedly spoke.  
‘Sorry, uh... Hi! what’s your name?’ Harry shot out his hand autistically. He had spat out the sentence out without even giving it a thought and was worried that that was a really fucking strange way he had just acted. The witch, however, seemed to think the opposite.

She gave a chuckled before replying in her kind old woman voice, ‘Oh dear, JK Rowling didn’t give me a name.’ 

‘Wait, what?’ Replied Harry, confused. 

‘Never you mind, dear,’ She said as she abandoned her cart to place her fragile, wrinkled hand on Harry’s chest. Before he could process anything, the boy who lived was pushed backwards into his compartment. Harry’s phat ass was not thicc enough to cushion the fall. His coccyx would surely be bruised.  
The old woman slammed the sliding door shut and towered over Harry like a tower. 

‘Nobody ever really notices me,’ she exclaimed, practically drooling all over the boy. Hedwig began hooting with fury as the witch started slowly lifting her robes to expose her varicose veins.  
It was not a pretty sight, but Harry thought he may as well take advantage of the situation. 

Thinking quickly, Harry decided to swoon the woman with his good looks and great charm.  
‘Well how could I not notice you, you’re… uh… so pretty!' He replied. He could tell his compliment was a success because the witch's face was blushing redder than a tomato. As Harry got awkwardly to his feet and unzipped his jeans, the witch got to her knees and was ready to get begin sucking. 

Harry wasn’t hard yet, but the witch didn’t mind. She popped his willy into her gob and began producing enough saliva to fill the Black Lake, so it was only natural that Harry began helicoptering his dick inside her like it was a washing machine. The thought of what Ron’s stupid face would look like if he saw what Harry was doing right now excited him so much that he began slapping his own bum while he swished his cock around inside of the old woman’s mouth. 

‘I want to fuck you, please,’ moaned Harry suddenly. Immediately after, his dick inflated inside of the woman’s mouth, smacking the back of her throat and sending her into a backwards roly-poly. She rolled vagina into the sky, legs spread and ready for Harry to enter. 

‘Oh my goodness, yes please, fill me!’ She begged, so Harry obliged. 

Her pussy was much more plump than he was expecting, and oh boy it was full of juice! He approached her exposed vag and thumped it with his erect, smooth cock.  
‘Knock knock,’ he said as he pretended to knock on her vagina with his dick. ‘May I come in?’

‘Yes please oh my god yes come in!’ screamed the witch almost in agony. Her pleading made Harry unbelievably horny. His dick was throbbing with excitement. 

‘Alright, in I come! Oh… oh my goodness, oh god oh shit it’s a tight squeeze!’ He stood wide-legged above the witch and dipped his cock into her like a kfc tender into the mashed potato and gravy. 

‘Ahhhh yes! yesss!!!’ cried the witch, ‘oh yes I’ll take the lot! I’ll take the lot!’ She continued screaming this over and over as Harry kept squatting up and down above her, fucking down into her tight pussy with his magic meat wand. His dick was slick with sweet sweet pussy juice. Gleeful, pleasure-filled moans exited freely from his mouth; there seemed to be no need to suppress them since he couldn't possible be any louder than the witch was being. The noise in the cabin elevated as ecstasy filled Harry's body, just loving how incredibly nasty the idea of train sex with the Trolley Witch was. He'd love to show Ron what a dirty freak he was.

Harry hadn’t felt this wonderful since the first time he caught the snitch in his first quidditch match (He only wished he could’ve had more balls in his mouth at the time). This past year had just been one massive shit show for him, and now he was finally feeling happy again. 

The volume inside of the carriage was now out of control. Harry was panting like a dog as the witch beneath him was screaming with pleasure, which caused Hedwig to screech at an ear piercing level inside of her cage. Her wings were flapping and rattling the cage, shaking the whole overhead compartment where Harry’s luggage was also thumping around.  
The witch’s vaginal walls gripped Harry like a dream and only became tighter the more he fucked her. A filthy grin came across Harry’s face, 'time to fuck the shit out of this nasty bitch!' He thought.

‘Oh! sorry for knocking before, I should’ve rang the doorbell!’ he shouted right before spitting bullseye onto the woman’s clit. A wet slap erupted as he smacked his hand down onto her vag and started aggressively rubbing. 

‘Fuuuckkkkk yessss!!!’ the witch screamed. Harry fucked her harder and deeper as her eyes teared up and rolled back. ‘Yes! Yes baby I’m cumming!!’ 

Upon climax, the witch reached into her robes and began throwing sweets out of her pockets like confetti. Chocolate frogs began leaping around everywhere inside of the cabin and ice mice scurried frantically around Harry’s feet.  
The chaos caused Hedwig to begin repeatedly screeching like an alarm bell. She was shaking around in her cage uncontrollably, causing a hideous amount of noise. Suddenly her cage hit the floor, breaking her free. All Harry saw was a flash of white zoom towards the witch, followed by the witch's screams as a chocolate frog launched itself onto Harry’s face, knocking off his glasses. 

The witch was screaming bloody murder as Hedwig was pecking and scratching at her eyeballs. Harry ignored her and dropped to his hands and knees to begin feeling around for where his glasses had fallen. 

‘Omg no shutup I’m panicking,’ he whimpered to himself. He was so caught up on finding his glasses that he didn’t notice the sound of the sliding door open. 

The Trolley Witch, terribly embarrassed, fucking sent Hedwig across the compartment, slamming her against the window releasing a mighty screech from the owl. 

‘What the fuck, you slut? Don’t hurt Hedwig,’ said Harry, now more frantically searching for his glasses than before. But witch had already left, speeding past the student who had opened the door and disappearing down the carriage and out of sight. The student was now standing in the doorway observing Harry from above, who had still not managed to notice he was there. 

‘Harry, what the fuck are you doing?’ sobbed the student. Harry recognised the voice immediately.

‘Ron?’ Harry gasped.


	5. Omg, Are They About to Fuck? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron are finally alone after the shit storm and they're finally about to fuck!!!!

...‘Ron?’

Harry’s heart sank deep into his stomach when he recognised the voice. It sank so deep that he felt it in the pelvic floor. He shot up while covering his exposed genitals from his friend. 

‘Wait! I can’t see! No, it’s not fair, don’t look at me!’ He screamed. 

Ron stepped towards Harry, gently closing the door behind him. He had already picked up the round glasses he found lying on the floor of the carriage. 

‘Harry… I-’ He began, but Ron struggled to find the words for he was utterly heartbroken. He sighed as he felt this sudden realisation of deep understanding; only now did he feel the pain of betrayal that Harry had been feeling all this time. 

Harry saw the blur of Ron approaching closer and began punching the air in self defence.   
‘Fuck off Ron! Go away! Get out! I was in the middle of a fuck!’ He screamed full of hurt while holding back tears. He hoped to deter Ron from coming any closer by swinging his closed fists blindly. ‘I was fucking her, Ron! It felt magnificent. She's really a terrific root! Brilliant! Brilliant!’   
The word “Brilliant” was repeated over and over as his fists swung around crazily like a windmill. He felt as though he might take off like a helicopter and fly all the way back home to 4 Pivot Drive. But instead, he felt the chilling sensation of his round glasses being slipped onto his burning-hot face - it was Ron who had placed them there. Briefly, the image of Ron came into focus before Harry instinctively turned away. He could not bear the sight of him.   
Not a single additional word was uttered until the pair saw the Weasley family car, the blue Ford Anglia, approaching their cabin through the window. 

Breaking the silence, Ron gasped, ‘Hazza, open the wazza’.

Understandably, Harry could not help but oblige to Ron’s request. After all, it was kind of Harry’s fault they had lost the car in the first place. Regardless of everything that had happened since, Harry felt like he owed Ron a favour, so he slid the train window open with a bang. BANG!

Ron’s beefy biceps boofed Harry aside as he barged towards the open window. In his arms were Harry’s belongings, including Hedwig who had already been scooped up and placed safely back in her cage. 

Harry watched in shock as Ron proceeded to chuck his belongings through the train window into the back seat of the car!   
Following this, Ron mounted the windowsill and turned back, locking his eyes with Harry’s.

‘Well come on!’ He exclaimed, gesturing to be followed through the window.

Harry was still paused in shock! He wanted to interject, but Ron had already leapt from the window sill and into the passenger seat of the car.

Harry scowled as his fingers angrily tucked away his penis and zipped up his jeans. Raising one foot up onto the windowsill, the boy lifted himself and prepared for takeoff. Ron’s movement to the drivers seat queued for him to jump, and with a single deep breath, Harry felt as though he had just taken flight. His emotions were juxtaposed as he found himself suspended in momentary solace upon exiting the train’s window. For approximately a nanosecond, he could feel the heavy weight of regret slipping from his conscience and being left behind in the carriage. The cool, rushing wind danced the tango through Harry’s hair. He felt wild and care-free, even as though he had achieved weightlessness, until he fell down with a thud into the passenger seat. Again, he had briefly made eye contact with Ron before frustratedly turning away. The dream-like trance had worn off as Harry remembered how diligently he was trying to maintain a cold disposition towards his friend.   
He reached out and closed the passenger door, and at once, the flying car rose into a vertical loop and dove in a corkscrew, finally straightening out after completing a zero-G roll back towards the direction of the school. The boys slammed back down into their seats. SLAM!

Awkwardly breaking the silence, Ron managed to mutter to Harry,  
‘Uh, b-buckle up.’

They exchanged a brief glance. Ron noticed Harry’s disgruntled look before he had rotated his body precisely 90 degrees to the left to permanently face out of the car window and away from Ron.   
‘Um well, I just want you to be safe -’ Ron elaborated, heightening the uncomfortable atmosphere in the car. ‘Uh oh, the wheel is locked! I can't steer it!’ He panicked. ‘Looks like the car is taking us back to Hogwarts.’ 

A short while had passed before Ron tried to speak to Harry again.  
‘Um, Harry look, I think-’ But he was quickly cut off.

‘No, Ron, just don’t,’ said Harry, having already been anticipating the topic to be brought up. ‘We can’t just talk this through.’ 

‘But, but Harry!’ Replied Ron, turning to face Harry who was still strictly faced away from him. ‘I know what I’ve done and now I know how you feel, I’m so-’

‘No you don’t know how I feel!’ Harry shouted over Ron, followed by an even louder break of silence. ‘You have no idea! Ugh there’s nothing even to talk about!’

‘What? What do you mean? Of course we have to talk about it!’

‘I don’t even care, Ron!’ He replied bitterly. ‘You don’t even care about me anyway so why does it matter?’ He finished by shrugging and slapping his hands down dramatically in his lap.

Ron turned back, facing straight ahead with his hands firmly grasping the steering wheel. He gritted his teeth to distract from his emotional pain. He gave a long exhale before mustering up the courage to say ‘Harry, I love you.’ 

Harry finally broke his composure to look at Ron, but his gaze was met with the harsh greeting of Ron’s cold shoulder. Embarrassed, he then turned even further away from facing Ron and pressed his body so tightly against the car door that he felt as though he could slip out through the crack and fall to his death. It was like he simultaneously couldn’t believe what Ron had just said, and also like he had known it all along. Hearing that Ron loved him was all Harry had ever wanted, but not right now! Not after all that has happened! 

Soon enough, Hagrid’s Hut came into view through the windshield just before the car entered a nose dive. Once again, the boys clung onto whatever they could to brace for impact.

After a horrific and bumpy landing they had come to a final halt. Finally, Ron’s seat belt slackened. He rubbed his chest letting out a painful groan. It took him a moment of recovering to turn towards Harry, who, to Ron’s horror, was lying seemingly unconscious against the dashboard.  
‘Oh no the sodding idiot! He’s been knocked out!’ Ron absolutely screamed in complete panic.   
He sprung out of the driver’s seat and leaped over the bonnet to the passenger side. ‘He should have listened! He should have bucked up!’ He thought.  
Ron opened the door and caressed his limp friend. He could feel that he was still breathing through his bloody nose. ‘Oh my god! Harry! Harry, wake up!’ he cried, holding his soft cheeks in his pale freckled hands. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile inside of Hagrid’s hut, the half-giant was on to his second bottle of mead after celebrating the planting of his pumpkins. He had also recently received the news that he would be replacing Silvanous Kettleburn next year as Professor for Care of Magical Creatures. He was so drunk that he didn’t notice the sound of the flying car crashing just outside of his hut. But he did manage to hear the following sound: *frantic knocking at the door!*

‘Jus’ a secon’,’ he slurred before getting to his giant feet. Hagrid fumbled making his way drunkenly over to the door, finally opening it to see Ron looking up at him. 

‘Ahhh! Ron!’ Hagrid exclaimed gleefully just as Fang bounded over the ginger boy, covering him in affection (but mostly slobber). The half-giant pulled Ron into his embrace.  
‘You’ve ‘eard the good news!’ He shouted a bit too loudly over all of Ron’s incoherent panic. Suddenly a figure in the distance caught Hagrids attention. His blurred vision pieced together a figure sprawled out on the grass just in front of a smoking blue pile.

‘Hagrid! You have to help! There’s been an accident!’ Ron’s voice finally pierced through his muffled, drunken sound barrier. ‘It’s Harry! the car brought us here and we crashed! Help, Hagrid!’

Hagrid immediately burst into a clumsy jog towards Harry while Ron struggled to keep his balance with Fang jumping all over him. Less than a moment later, Harry was laid down on a table inside of Hagrid’s Hut.

‘We can’t take him to Madam Pomfry!’ Hagrid shouted accusingly at Ron before the action had even been suggested.  
‘She thinks I've been pervin’ on ‘er’ He said, once again without inquiry. 

Ron elected to dismiss everything Hagrid had just said and instead pleaded for him to do something to fix Harry.

‘Ah, he's fine’ Hagrid replied, grabbing another mug from his crooked cabinet and pouring Ron a drink.

Ron accepted the mug without hesitation. It was filled right to the brim with mead. His hands wobbled under the mugs weight as he lifted it to his mouth with his hands wobbling under its weight.

‘Hagrid, you have no idea what we’ve been through.’ started Ron. Of course, Ron wasn’t just referring to the crash, but everything that had happened between them over the past few days. He decided he would trust Hagrid and was ready to have a bit of a drunken rant to clear his head.

‘Oh yeah, that would’ve been a frightenin’ thing ter go through, crashing like tha’.’ Hagrid replied empathetically, oblivious to what Ron was about to tell him.

They both sat down in large, mismatching chairs by the table where Harry was lying. The fireplace crackled and engulfed Ron in it’s comforting warmth. His nerves subsided the more he drank, and the more he drank, the more he told Hagrid about what had happened between him and Harry. 

A full recount of the story was given through Ron’s perspective; His feelings for Harry, how he regretted pretending their obliviated professor was Harry while he fucked him, and how he also regretted dry humping Hermione through his bedsheets while Harry was in the same room (and potentially awake). His story continued on right up until the moment they had entered Hagrid’s Hut, by which at this point, his words were just barely coherent as he was now shitfaced. Once he was done, Ron felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He took a deep breath of air and looked towards Hagrid, expecting some sort of acknowledgement. This whole time, he had expected Hagrid was listening. However, Ron soon discovered that he had been fast asleep!

Ron sighed in slight frustration with Hagrid. He wanted to be mad, but felt rather at ease. His efforts weren't entirely wasted. He felt as though his emotions were all mapped out now and everything seemed clearer. His mind was finally at peace.

After this moment of self-reflection, Ron realised he could hear moaning coming from the table beside him. He’d actually been hearing it for a while, he thought. He swung his heavy head over to see Harry, panting while moaning Ron’s name! The ginger boy's eyes widened when he looked down the table and found Fang licking Harry’s crotch! His jeans were soaked and Ron could see Harry’s hard penis pressing taut against his fly, begging to be let free!

‘Ugh.. Ron, uh fuck’ Harry whispered faintly with his eyes closed. His breathing was heavy as fang continued slobbering and lapping at his bulge. Ron almost didn’t want Fang to stop just so he could continue to watch Harry’s ever-changing, pleasure-filled expressions, until Harry muttered,  
‘Oh God, I’m about to cum..’ 

Ron immediately shouted at Fang, then got to his feet to shoo the dog away from the table. There was no way another bitch was going to get with his man before he did!

Harry finally woke, opening his eyes slowly while his head pounded. He adjusted his glasses to assess the scene when his eyes suddenly met Ron’s. He could tell Ron was desperate for something to say, but before he could, Harry reached out for him to come closer. If he had not woken up so horny, he might not have done what he did next. They kissed each other passionately without hesitation, for they had been longing for each other's touch for so long.

Harry sat up slowly without removing his mouth from Ron’s. He moaned while pulling Ron’s body closer to his. He didn’t want to try and talk anything through, just as he said before, their quarrel could not be solved by words. 

Ron was messily twirling his tongue inside of Harry’s mouth, exploring every crevice like he was a cave diver. He was too drunk to care what he was doing, he just knew he wanted Harry more than ever before! He pulled Harry forward by his waist, sliding him off of the table so that he was now standing. They were pushed together so close that Ron felt Harry’s hard wet crotch against his upper thigh. 

Harry’s cock was begging for attention, he had been blue balled all day and needed a good sucking. Almost as if he had read his mind, Ron slipped his hands down Harry’s body to pull down his zipper. He noticed his pants were really wet and wasn’t sure why, had he pissed himself? This thought caused Harry to wonder what had happened. He began to look around the room once his lips had broken contact with Ron’s. 

The red-haired boy made his way down Harry’s body, taking pit stops all over before reaching his final destination: the cock. He rubbed Harry’s erection through the fabric of his undies. Looking up, expecting to meet Harry’s lustful gaze, he instead saw that Harry was more interested in looking around the room.   
Ron took Harry’s lack of protest as a form of consent and prepared to start cocksucking. Unphased by the dog slobber, Ron tugged Harry’s pants down and licked the length of the shaft (it was a lot smaller than Lockharts, unsurprisingly). It tasted sweet, like really sweet. It was so unusual, was this why Fang was so interested in licking him before? 

Meanwhile, Harry just realised they were inside of Hagrid’s Hut. Ron must have brought him here after the crash, he thought. He also saw Hagrid asleep in his chair. It was very strange to be receiving felatio in the presence of their school’s groundskeeper, but Harry wanted to fuck Ron so badly that he couldn’t find it in himself to ask him to stop. In fact, he looked directly at Hagrid the entire time.

Ron started sucking Harry, moaning and salivating all over his throbbing dick.   
Harry rolled his eyes back and bit his lip, he tried just enjoying Ron’s wet lips and tongue sliding up and down his cock, but he found he couldn’t completely immerse himself in the experience (he had been craving this for so long, it had to be perfect!).

Ron began to whisper to Harry. His hands took control stroking Harry’s cock while his mouth began to compliment it’s sweet flavour.   
‘You taste so fucking good,’ Ron groaned, going in for another taste. 

‘Oh yeah, well, that Trolley Witch did have a pretty sweet pussy,’ Harry muttered under his breath. He then looked at the two mugs on the table, as well as the two empty bottles of mead beside them. 

‘You taste so fucking sweet,’ Ron moaned again, returning his mouth to suck up as much flavour as he could, ‘It tastes like Honeydukes.’ His grip tightened on Harry’s shaft, which started to hurt Harry. He was being a little too rough, licking his cock hard like a lollipop. 

Finally Harry asked, ‘Have you been drinking?’ To which Ron replied yes. It was like a head shaking yes, it went up and down.

‘Well can I have some too?’ Harry asked Ron, looking down into his sultry, sexy, glassy eyes. 

‘Yeah, ‘course’ said Ron, drunkenly getting to his feet while leaning on Harry for support. 

Harry’s heart still fluttered in Ron’s presence. His cheeks flushed as Ron’s tough hands climbed his body, lifting himself to his feet. The moment wasn’t spoiled by Hagrid, Harry didn’t think. So long as he could be under the influence of some liquid courage (and I’m not talking felix felicis).

As Harry watched in admiration, Ron searched the cupboards for another mug as well as another bottle of mead, which he found easily. Soon enough Harry had himself a mug of mead while Ron poured himself another.

‘Yuck!’ Harry exclaimed loudly, repulsed by the taste. Both looked over at Hagrid in a panic to make sure the volume wasn’t loud enough to wake him. ‘It tastes terrible,’ he added more quietly after confirming he was still asleep.

‘Well maybe you should reverse drink it,’ said Ron.

‘What are you talking about?’

‘You know, pour it up your bumhole so you can absorb the alcohol without tasting it,’ he said through his mischievous grin.   
Excitement gushed inside both of the boys.  
‘I can help you,’ Ron said to Harry, ‘get on the floor.’

Harry obeyed at once, he couldn’t wait to be drunk with Ron. 

Ron grabbed the bottle of mead and made his way over to Harry, who was now pantless laying on the floor.  
‘Okay, now lift your bum up.’  
Harry did so, his dick, balls, gooch and anus were fully exposed. He did not feel vulnerable, but rather excited that he was finally showing his whole self to Ron.

Ron could not help himself, he had to smack Harry. He smacked every surface and swung his genitals around like he was playing bop it. The sight was so unbelievably erotic that his dick was harder than it had ever been, and was begging for a fuck. 

‘Ron, woah settle down! I haven’t even had a drink yet’

This was true. Ron had almost forgotten his objective. He could not get too carried away just yet! He grasped the mead bottle firmly in one hand and teased Harry’s hole using the other. It (Harry’s pooper) was pulsating faster than Ron could blink. Ron was of course not blinking as he was too mesmerised by the pretty little fluttering hole in front of him. He was sure Harry was already prepped and primed so he shoved the bottle neck straight in. He then poured the entire contents of the newly opened mead straight into Harry’s rectum. Harry’s hole swallowed it whole. Ron was so impressed that he patted Harry’s head, saying ‘who's a good boy!’   
At that moment, Fang excitedly leaped from his dog bed and barged over. The two giant mugs fell from the wonky table, causing a mighty crash.

Hagrid woke up, ‘Omg faggots!!!’ He shouted, repulsed by the scene he awoke to.

Harry and Ron ran for their lives. They ran out the door and stopped. There was no need to run much further. Hagrid didn’t follow past there. So they stopped. They saw pumpkins and decided to head over to them. They were green and not ripe yet, why were they green and not ripe yet?

‘Oh my Gosh.’ Said Harry.

‘Yeah oh my god yeah I know,’ replied Ron. Both of them were relieved. The chase was over. They were relieved to not be frightened anymore.

They both spoke at the same time:  
‘Hagrid is homophobic.’ Said Harry  
‘These pumpkins are green and not ripe yet -’ Ron trailed off after releasing him and Harry were not on the same wavelength. ‘ - Oh, uh, yeah.’ 

Suddenly, The effect of the mead hit Harry like a truck. His vision was blurred and he felt all warm and fuzzy. He felt silly. Like a silly little boy. His pants barely made it all the way up after running from Hagrid’s Hut. 

‘Hey Ron, look!’ he said, gesturing to his doodle. He wobbled it around. It was still out. How funny, Harry thought.

Ron was like, ‘omg, don't wobble if you don’t want the gobble’. 

They both laughed, but Ron wasn’t joking. He tackled Harry to the ground and was ready to insert. He had waited long enough. All he ever wanted since first meeting Harry was to fuck. 

Harry, with his legs up and over Ron’s shoulders, felt the girthy rod slip in. It filled him right to the brim and he could not have asked for better. Omg fuck it’s better than he expected. He looked up at Ron’s beautiful, moonlit face while his cock slid in and out multiple times. Everything about this moment was ecstatic. The dick poked Harry right in the prostate every time and he was so ready to cum.

Harry was as tight as a motherfuker and Ron loved every second of it. Barely any time had passed at all but Ron was also ready to come. He’d been wanting to cum in Harry for two years now. 

Harry came right before Ron, all up his own belly. He had never came so hard in his life. He felt as though every liquid in his body just shot out of his dick. 

Ron then came everywhere at the sight and came all over the garden too. 

Suddenly the pumpkins all grew 3 times the size and shortly after began to turn orange. 

Ron fell to the ground next to Harry and rolled over to look up at the stars.

All of a sudden an eruption of applause came from the edge of the forbidden forest. Clapping and stomping of hooves could be heard by both Ron and Harry as they watched the twinkling lights flicker in the sky. 

Harry recognised Firenze’s voice shouting from the forest congratulating both of the boy’s. “Yes bitches! That was so fucking hot!’ The centaur shouted.

Harry smiled proudly and rolled over to hug his friend. They both slipped peacefully into a slumber while in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Far out, sorry this took me so long to finish. Thanks for reading, idk what else to say. Can't believe I got so many reads, I had no expectations posting my first chapter but thanks for all the support <3   
> This is my first fan fic and writing it really helped me get through quarantine. Ily bitches!!!!


End file.
